Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks.
Current handheld devices optimally are lightweight, compact and have a battery life extending over several hours. Battery life is preferred to be as long a possible. A display, its backlight and a communication module typically are significant sources of power drains on a power source (e.g. batteries) of current devices. Some displays incorporate touch sensitive regions allowing a user to provide an input to the device through the screen. However, such systems do not provide tactile feedback to the user indicative of an activation of such touch sensitive regions.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art relating generally to input systems for such devices.